1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an air purifier, and more particularly to an air purifier comprising a plurality of electrode sets which is capable of removing dirt from ambient air.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional air purifier usually comprises an outer casing, a power unit received in the outer casing, an ionizing electrode unit provided in the outer casing to electrically connect with the power unit, wherein the ionizing electrode unit comprises a plurality of electrode wires and a plurality of electrode blades spacedly mounted in the outer casing in such a manner that when a predetermined potential difference is applied across the electrode wires and the electrode blades, the air in the vicinity of the ionizing electrode unit is ionized to generate ozone.
During the course of operation of this conventional air purifier, electrostatics force is generated to draw air from the electrode wires to the electrode blades and during the course of air movement, dirt particles contained in the air will be electrostatically attracted on the electrode blades. However; when too much dirt particles are attached on the electrode blades, the ionizing reaction between the ambient air and the blade electrodes will be substantially retarded so that the overall performance of the air purifier will be severely affected.
This disadvantage leads to a phenomenon that the user of the above-mentioned conventional air purifier has to clean the electrode blades very frequently in order to ensure that the air purifier runs properly. Since the electrode blades are the only electrodes which are used in combination of the electrode wires to generate ozone, it is extremely important that the user cleans the electrode blades very frequently.